The present invention relates generally to transportable and collapsible spas or "hot tubs," and, more particularly, to a hot tub comprised of mostly flexible elements that can easily be disassembled and transported.
The health and social benefits of spas are well known. Many have experienced the relaxation that results from resting in a comfortably heated body of water and experiencing the muscle stimulation resulting from surrounding liquid and air turbulence. Conventional spas are formed by a rigid structure, such as fiberglass, having openings to fit a plurality of air and liquid jets, and means are provided for circulation and heating of the liquid. However, such spas are designed for permanent installation, are cannot be relocated without great time and expense.
Many locations do not have the space or facilities for a permanent spa installation. Moreover, the cost of a conventional spa preclude many from experiencing their benefits. Those who are renting or leasing properties frequently are prohibited from performing major modifications required for a conventional spa. Convention and meeting organizers also can benefit from a spa that can be easily constructed, operated, disassembled and transported. A portable spa may be of value to rental stores, recreational vehicle users, and others who wish to have the benefits of a spa with easy portability. In addition, there are likely uses in the health care industry, including the provision of temporary sites for underwater birthing.
Several have attempted designs providing some degree of portability. Examples include those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,546,505 and 4,893,362. These designs, however, both require many parts, many of which are rigid, which increase costs and diminish the ease with which the spas can be assembled, disassembled and transported. Thus, for all practical purposes, tubs of these designs are "portable" only in the sense that they can be transported as bulky commodities, since they do not have the capability of being collapsed to reduce there volume for transport or storage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a low-cost, easily transportable, easily storable, yet durable hot tub.